Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel, I Made You Out of Kahq
by LaraIsAwkward
Summary: Who knew celebrating Hanukkah with the Cullen Family would be so complicated? Matzo ball fail, glitter accidents and strip biology? Lemons are on the menu this year... ExB AH/ OOC *My entry for Eight Days of Cullen.*


"**Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel, I Made You Out of Kahq"**

**A/N:** Happy Hanukkah all! This is my entry for 'Eight Days of Cullen'. A few of us banded together to celebrate the wonderment that is Hanukkah through seriously inappropriate fic contributions. Nothing screams "We Love Hanukkah" louder than smut. The link to the other entries can be found below. I highly recommend you check them out. And by recommend, I mean command you.

**http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/8_Days_of_Cullen/75937/14/0/1/**

So, Happy Holidays from a Jew to you!

Before you read the following story, be advised that this is intended for **mature readers only**. **If you are under 18 or bothered by strong sexual content, please stop now.** If hot, sweaty, monkey sex is your cup of lemonade, please continue.

More at the bottom. Like my long list of thank you's. There's a group of girls that deserve a mention before and after – my LoD ladies… EchoesOfTwilight, nerac, AmeryMarie and araeo. - - - You girls are my inspiration, my mentors and my light in the dark lasting far longer than eight days. ILY.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. I simply gave the characters latkes and matzo ball soup. They decided what happened afterward.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Mom!" I whined. "Do I really have to go?" I asked, pulling at the neck of my black sweater. "I mean, we don't even celebrate Hanukkah!"

"Would it kill you to appreciate some culture, Bella? The Cullens graciously invited us again this year and you _will_ act accordingly, do you hear me?" my mother, Renee, called from her bedroom down the hall. I picked at the black nail polish that adorned my fingers, and chipped off a loose area on my thumb.

"What kind of Jewish last name is Cullen, anyway? Don't all their names need to end with Stein or Burg or something?" I questioned. Glancing in the mirror, I took in my dressy outfit, grimacing as my eyes traveled down my body. I hated getting dressed up.

"Sometimes I wonder if I imagined giving birth to you," Renee teased, walking into my bedroom. I gestured to my outfit, and gave her my best, 'you've got to be fucking kidding me' look. She ignored me. "Now, hush. It looks great on you! You have such a nice body, it's a shame you hide it under all that, _boy clothing_. It's refreshing to see you in something other than just black," she cooed. "Now, all you need is some make-up." I wondered what my mother would say if she knew that underneath the sweater, I wore a tee-shirt that said, 'Slavery Gets Shit Done' with a picture of the pyramids on it. _What? It's appropriate._

"I'm not going out like this," I stated, yanking the hem of my skirt down. "Seriously, Mom! How am I supposed to sit in this?" _At least it's not pink. Thank God for small victories._

Renee ignored me as she flitted around my room, searching high and low for my elusive make-up collection. I didn't care enough to tell her she'd never find it.

"Where's your make-up, dear? I know you own it. You always walk out of this house looking like a raccoon with the amount of eyeliner you wear, so don't tell me you don't have anything," she said, still looking.

Stomping my feet like the immature child I was, I walked to the hall closet and lifted a blanket, pulling out the unopened case of make-up Renee bought me last Christmas. Handing her the case, she pointed to the bed and I sat down.

"I can't believe I'm missing the Killswitch show in Seattle for this," I mumbled as Renee started to paint my face.

"You know, Edward came back from college this year, specifically for the holiday."

Edward. He was the one thing in the world that proved there was a God. That boy could rock polo shirts and jeans better than half of the models you saw in magazines. My crush on him was older than the pyramids in Egypt. Mmm, Edward. Refusing to fall into Renee's trap, I responded with a petulant, "So?"

"Don't think you're fooling me, honey. I read your diary, Mrs. Edward Cullen," Renee ribbed. The tone in her voice made me wonder if eighteen was really too old to still hate your mother.

"Mom! What the hell? Why are you going through my things? How many times have I told you that my shit," I pointed to space in my room, "is personal. Stop snooping!" I growled. My mother always insisted that she couldn't 'relate' to me if she didn't know all of my secrets.

"You will not use that language with me, young lady. Those words may fly on the street, but not in my house," she reprimanded. "Take your hair out of the ponytail, please? I still can't believe I let you destroy your beautiful hair with all of that dye."

My hair. It was a constant battle between my mother and me. When she finally agreed to let me dye it for my eighteenth birthday, I took advantage. She said I could dye it and she stupidly forgot to put a limit on how many colors I could use. Renee was furious when I came home with dark purple hair that faded to red at the tips.

"Fine," I agreed, and pulled the hair-tie out. She didn't know that as soon as she left the room, it wouldn't stay in its current state of 'down'. If Renee wanted my hair down, she'd just have to fucking deal with what I did to it.

"There," she said, as she took as step back to glance at my face. "Take the pins out of your face, please." With that request, she left the room.

Walking back to the mirror, I started to remove my _visible_ piercings, one by one. Taking out my labret, snakebites and septum rings, I debated the remaining few. Deciding the nose, tongue and eyebrow could stay; I grabbed the hair wax from my dresser and rubbed a generous amount between my fingers. Working the wax into the roots, I reached for more to add to the ends of my hair, effectively giving myself the 'freshly fucked and didn't give a shit' look. Eyeing the make-up job my mother had completed had me contemplating murder. She put fucking pink eyeshadow on my eyelids. God, she was a bitch. With a huff of annoyance, I picked up my backpack and took out the black eyeliner. I drew thick lines and smudged them when I rubbed my fingers across my eyes to take the pink shit off my face. Looking in the mirror once more, I realized I should have taken the pink off first, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. _Put that in your pipe and smoke it, Renee_.

Looking at the clock, I called, "Hey Mom? What time did we need to be at the Cullen's place?" It was already after seven.

"Damn it! We needed to leave twenty minutes ago. Are you ready?" she asked, and I could hear her banging in her room.

"Yeah, just putting on my shoes." Slipping on my paint-splattered black converses held together by duct tape, I grabbed my iPod and phone before making my way downstairs. Renee's heels clapped on the stairs as she rushed to meet me in the foyer. She paused for a moment with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, I put on eyeliner. And we're late so, no I won't take it off. Your purse is in the kitchen and the keys are in the front pocket," I reminded her, then grabbed my messenger bag and oversized zip-up hoodie from the floor.

"Right." She ran, or attempted to, into the kitchen. Placing my earbuds into my ears, I opened the door and made my way to the car parked out front. My body shivered involuntarily at the biting cold air. I really fucking hated the cold.

Renee was locking the door when I asked, knowing the answer, "Why did we leave Jacksonville again?"

"Because Phil was a cheating jackass, Bella." With that, she unlocked the car and we got in.

x-x-x

_Hanukkah, Two Years Earlier – December 2007_

Edward and I sat on the living room floor, a vast assortment of art and crafts strewn about the room. We had been assigned to entertain five-year-old Mike Newton, the Newton's oldest son, while they had the two-year-old twins in another room with the adults. At the moment, we were decorating holiday cards. Well, Edward and Mike were…I was sitting off to the side, reading a well-worn copy of 'Dracula' and was perfectly content watching Edward over the top of my book. He had left for Dartmouth well over a year ago, and I still missed him. I'd met him several times before at various gatherings held by his family. Much like all children at events such as those, we were grouped together, and told to 'play nice' while the adults droned on about current affairs and small town scandals.

"Bella, why don't you make a card?" Edward asked, his voice as hypnotizing as ever. "You know, I bet it would be nice. You could make one for your boyfriend or something."

"You're joking, right? My Boyfriend? What he wants from me, Edward, is not going to be made from construction paper and glitter." I responded, pointing to the various objects around him.

"And what exactly does he want from you?" Edward asked, his eyes tightening at the corners and his eyebrows furrowed together.

Throwing Edward a look that screamed, 'what else could he possibly want', I answered, "Sex, obviously."

"Aren't you a little young for that?" he questioned, raising one eyebrow. "I mean, how old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen."

"Ha! sixteen, she says. Definitely too young," he stated, shaking his head and handing Mike a container filled with red glitter.

"I am not too young. God, how old are you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. My mother had told me that Edward entered first grade a year later than everyone else because he got very sick as a child.

"I'm twenty, but that's not…" he said, but was interrupted by Mike standing up and running out of the room. Edward and I exchanged glances, wondering where he ran off to, when Mike came barreling back into the room, with…a pepper shaker?

"Mike, why do you have that?" Edward asked, leaning over to attempt to remove the object in Mike's hands.

"It's like glitter! Look!" Mike exclaimed, referring to the pepper and then grabbed the container of silver glitter from the floor. He shook a large amount of pepper onto the card he was making, and then added the glitter. Lots and lots of glitter. "Edward, Look!" he shouted, bringing the card dangerously close to Edward's face.

"It's very nice, Miiiiiiii-CHOO!" Edward sneezed, sending pepper and glitter all over the place. His entire face was covered, as were his hands, clothes and the floor around him. Mike and I broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Umm, Edward? You…sparkle," I laughed out, not trying to hide my reaction in the slightest. "Come on, Mike," I said, reaching out and grabbing his little hand. "Let's have you go hang out with your parents for a minute, okay?" he nodded and we stood up. Mike and I left the living room, hand in hand, and I brought him to the dining room to his parents. After telling the story to the adults, they laughed and said they'd watch him for a while so Edward and I could clean up the mess. When I walked back to the living room, I saw Edward, vigorously rubbing his face in an attempt to remove the glitter. Little did he know, he was doing more harm than good. "Edward," I called, "You're making it worse. Come on, I'll help you," I said, walking over to him and grabbing a small bottle of Elmer's glue from the floor. We made our way to the downstairs bathroom and I walked in first, turning on the faucet. Edward followed and closed the door behind him.

"How in the hell is that," he pointed to the glue, "going to help me?" he asked, skeptical. Rolling my eyes, I turned to the sink and washed my hands. Opening the glue, I poured a generous amount into my palms and motioned for Edward to come closer. "What are you doing with that?"

"Just, trust me, okay?"

"Fine," he griped. Taking his hands in mine, I was shocked at the spark that surged through my body as we touched. I gasped and looked up at Edward, his eyes sparkling just like the rest of him, except there wasn't any glitter to use as an excuse. Edward had felt it too. Breaking the gaze, he shook our hands and asked what he should do next. Unable to speak, I moved his hands under the stream of water, washing all remnants of the glitter. "Wow," he said, astonished, "thanks. I didn't realize that would work."

"Yeah, a little known trick." I said and I motioned for him to bring his head down, so we could repeat the process with his face. "Damn, you're too tall." With that statement, I hopped up on the counter, bringing me near eye-level with Edward. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck to move his face closer to me. His breath hitched at my touch, and I could feel his heart beating through my fingertips. "Here, let me help you." Reaching for the glue, I started on the process of removing the sparkled flecks from Edward's face. He moved to stand in between my legs, his hands resting on my thighs. Attempting to focus on the task at hand, I tried to ignore the heat radiating from his touch. Once all of the glitter was gone, we stayed close to one another, both unwilling to move.

Edward looked past me and into the mirror, then shifted his eyes back to mine. One of his hands lifted to his lips and he whispered, "I think I still have some here." He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine. "Could you get it for me?" Closing my eyes, I turned my face upwards, trying to meet my lips with his. "Bella," he breathed, almost inaudible, and his hand cradled my face. He was so close. I could feel his every breath brushing over my lips, and my whole body trembled, begging for him to close the distance.

"Hey guys?" A loud voice called and knocked from the outside of the bathroom door. "Dinner!" In that instant, Edward jumped back from me as if burned. I heard him swearing profusely under his breath and his hands were in his hair, pulling at the strands.

"Edward?" I asked, shakily. "Edward, come back. Please?" I could feel tears pooling in my eyes at his sudden rejection.

"I can't, Bella."

"Why not?" I pleaded.

"You're sixteen!" he exasperated. "Fuck! I can't believe I almost…" he trailed off, walking to the door and ripping it open only to slam it shut behind him. The tears fell in streams from my eyes as I stared at the white bathroom door.

x-x-x

_Hanukkah, One Year Later – December 2008_

"Are you sure you don't want to try to come? I'm sure you'll feel better once you're there," Renee said, running her fingers across my forehead.

"No, that's okay. I'm just going to stay here and rest. You go, have a good time, Mom."

"Alright sweetie. I'll be back later. Call if you need anything," she stated as she made her way to the car in the driveway. I watched for a moment as the car pulled out and drove down the street. Turning around, I headed back into the house and shut the door.

_If Edward Cullen wasn't going, neither would I._

The sound of the lock clicking into place echoed throughout the empty house.

x-x-x

_Hanukkah, Present Day – December 2009_

We pulled up to the Cullen house after seven thirty and Renee was grumbling about how she hated to be late. Ironic, as we never arrived anywhere on time. Organizational and time management skills had never been Renee's forte.

"We would have been earlier if the Cullen's didn't have a driveway that needed it's own zip code." I snorted, looking at the gigantic house towering in front of us.

Renee turned off the car and turned in her seat towards me, "Respect, Bella."

"Yes, your Majesty. As you wish." I said, lowering my head and bowing. She rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

While we walked to ostentatious entrance of the house, Renee motioned for me to remove the earbuds from my ears. I laughed and turned the volume up. As we stood in front of the door, she knocked, then quickly leaned over and pulled the wire near my neck. The headphones came flying out of my ears and she grabbed them, effectively ending that debate. The door opened as I placed my iPod into my bag, and yanked the headphones from Renee's hand. Looking up, none other than Esme, 'I don't have a Jewish last name but I still partake in stupid holidays' Cullen, was standing there. I screwed a fake smile on my face.

"Hello Renee, Bella, I'm so glad you could make it. Everyone is just about to sit down for dinner. Won't you come in?" she asked, sweetly and moved away from the door.

Walking in, I saw Carlisle, Esme's ridiculously hot doctor husband, behind her and he moved to help me remove my hoodie. I couldn't help but look past him in an attempt to see Edward and all of this bronze-haired glory. That's right, Edward had naturally bronze colored hair. They don't make that color in a box. Trust me, I've checked.

"Hello Bella, it's so good to see you again. And outside of the hospital no less." Carlisle teased and I laughed. He was right. I'd seen him at least four different times since the last 'Hanukkah Happening'. All were within the walls of the emergency room at Forks General.

"It's good to see you too, Dr. Cullen," I replied. My manners felt unpracticed and awkward. It _had_ been a long time since I'd used them.

"Bella, how many times must we do this? I think we're past the formalities. Carlisle, please," he requested.

"Sure, Carlisle. Thanks again," I said, looking at the ground, uncomfortable.

"Edward's in the dining room, setting the table. You could go help him, if you like," he offered and I all but sprinted to the other room.

God, the man was hotter than I remembered and my fantasies could never do him justice. College looked _good_ on Edward. He had left for Dartmouth three years ago in the hopes of following in Carlisle's footsteps. If I was being honest with myself, I was anxious to see Edward's reaction to the new and improved 'me'. The last time I saw him, I was a mousy, average and boring teenager. The kind that he left alone on bathroom counters. Standing in the arched entryway to the extravagant dining room, I took a minute to ogle.

Edward's hair was always a mess, but it only added to his charm. He looked like he'd had at least four women running their hands through it during a night of wild sex. His graceful, long neck gave way to strong and wide shoulders, built from years of experience in competitive swimming. My eyes dropped lower to his waist, which was perfectly proportioned to the rest of his body. Edward's dark jean covered ass was my favorite part though, as it was round, yet firm and toned. And when he moved? Pure fucking bliss. His every step screamed 'touch me'. I could feel my face getting flushed as I took in the sight of Edward's lean muscular legs. _Gripping his thighs in my hands and I sucked his…_

"Oh, hello Bella. I didn't hear you walk in. How are you?" Edward questioned in a low, soft tone. I felt the perfect timbre of his voice deep in my bones. His eyes were transfixed, looking me up and down.

_That's right...Not what you remembered? Eat your fucking heart out, Edward Cullen._

"I'm okay. How was your trip here?" I asked, purposely keeping my response short so I could have an excuse to admire his face while he answered. His eyes were a perfect green, like the moss on a tree with tiny flecks of precious gold in the irises. Prominent cheekbones and a strong jaw line completed his perfect face. A black button down shirt hid his chiseled chest and abs from my view. Internally, I pouted.

"It was fine. I still hate flying, but my mother would never forgive me if I didn't come home for this," he spoke. Looking around, I noticed none of the usual guests were there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, fidgeting with a loose string on my bag.

"The other family, the Newtons, cancelled last minute. Some kind of family emergency."

"Oh, that's too bad," I said, not the least bit apologetic.

"Yes, too bad," he walked away from the table and over to me. "So, my mother tells me that you recently celebrated a birthday," he said, moving closer still. I expected our time together to be awkward and uncomfortable. But, I was struck by the overall feeling of calm and warmth in his presence. "Which one was it?" At this point, Edward was near enough for me to feel his breath on my face.

"My eighteenth," I whispered, shaking at his proximity. His eyes bored into mine as he lifted up his hand and dragged his fingers along my covered collarbone.

"Eighteen, hmm…" he mused, not removing his fingers from my body.

"Yes," I breathed, taking a chance and putting my hand on his waist. The combination of feeling him beneath my fingertips and his hands on my body was too much for my mind to process coherently.

"And what did you do for your eighteenth birthday, Bella?" he asked, lips grazing my ear.

"Tattoo. I went to get my first tattoo," I said, leaning my head against his. The scent of vanilla, lime and a hint of chlorine stung my nostrils; the smell was more intoxicating than the strongest of perfumes.

"A tattoo, you say?" he spoke softly before nibbling on the industrial piercing through my ear, "May I see?"

"Maybe," I panted, moving my hand from his waist to underneath his shirt, tracing the hard muscles of his abdomen. "Only if you're good."

"I can assure you, Bella, I'm very good," he purred, kissing down my neck.

"Is that so?" I questioned, lowering my hand to his belt buckle.

"Indeed. It seems everything is…_ready_, here. Tell me, Bella, are you ready?"

"Yes," I responded, running my fingers below the waistband of his jeans. Edward removed my hand and backed away. My eyes opened wide in shock and disbelief. _Not again…_

"Good. My mother will be ecstatic that we can finally start dinner then," he grinned and moved even farther away from me, towards the doorway. "Especially since we're doing things a little…_different_, this year." With a wink, he left the room and I shook my head to clear the Edward induced haze.

Plopping into one of the chairs near the end of the long table, I pulled out my phone to call my best friend, Alice. I desperately needed a distraction to keep my mind from spiraling out of control with thoughts of rejection, desire and confusion.

"Hello?" her voice ran out through the speaker along with people screaming and loud music.

"Hey Alice, how's the show?" I asked, frowning.

"Oh, it's so awesome Bella! You should have been here!" Alice shouted over the noise in the background.

"Fuck, did they play 'My Last Serenade' yet?" Dropping my elbow on the table, I leaned my head against my hand.

"What? I can't hear you!" she yelled.

"I said, did they play 'My Last Serenade' yet?" I questioned again, raising my voice.

"No! Not yet! Do you want me to call you when they do?"

The clearing of someone's throat from behind me stopped me from answering in the affirmative. "Alice, I have to go. I'll call you later," I said, loudly enough for her to hear and hung up. I had the decency to look sorry as everyone filed into the dining room and took their seats.

Esme and Carlisle were seated at both ends of the table and Renee sat directly across from me. Edward had yet to return. Trying to hide my disappointment at the lack of Edwardness at the table, I turned to Carlisle.

"So, Carlisle, did they finish the renovations at the hospital yet?" I leaned closer so he wouldn't need to shout.

"Actually, yes. They did, about a month ago. It looks very nice," he looked away from my face and down towards Esme. "Then again, of course they would. My beautiful wife designed them," I'd never been happier for my lack of a gag reflex.

"Esme, you designed the renovations to the hospital?" Renee asked, amazed. I wondered if anyone else at the table could tell my mother was kissing ass.

"Yes," Esme started, "and it was such a delightful project; there was such potential for expansion on the existing grounds, I jumped at the chance. It was nice to spend some time with my husband at work as well." Esme blushed, Carlisle cleared his throat, Renee swooned and I tried not to vomit.

Sensing I wasn't needed for this conversation, I reached into my bag for my iPod and placed one of the earbuds in my ears. Scrolling through my playlists, I chose the one I designed with tonight in mind titled, "Dining in Hell". The sounds of Hatebreed vibrated in my head and I smiled while watching the adults talk amongst themselves.

I still couldn't believe my earlier interaction with Edward. The moment we shared, however brief it may have been, seemed too good to be true and I thought perhaps I'd imagined it. That is, until Edward walked back into the room and he winked at me again. Looking him up and down, I raised an eyebrow in his direction. A small smile graced my lips while I took in his form. The smirk he gave said I hadn't imagined the moment at all.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I was just helping Maria in the kitchen with something," he said, stopping at his mother's chair and kissing her on the forehead. In that instant, I hated Esme's forehead.

Edward sauntered over to my side of the table and passed my chair to take the seat on my opposite side, closer to Carlisle. His fingertips ran across the back of my seat, brushing against my neck before he sat down. With that small gesture, Edward had knocked the metaphorical ball in my court. Turning towards him as he sat down, I mouthed, 'game on, Cullen'.

A short, dark haired woman walked into the dining room with a large pot in her hands. I remembered Edward stated that he had helped a 'Maria' in the kitchen and I assumed this was she. Maria served out soup to everyone, including me, without asking if I was interested.

Looking at the bowl in front of me, I tried to hide the sheer horror from creeping into my expression. I failed.

"It's not going to bite you, Bella." Edward chuckled.

"There's a giant ball in the middle of this bowl." I said, incredulous.

"Yeah, that'd be why they named it matzo ball soup." Edward added. "It's good. Try it."

"You don't understand, " I reiterated. "There's a ball. A _wet_ ball. In. My. Soup."

Edward leaned in close and placed his lips next to my ear, "Come on, Bella. Be adventurous," he taunted. Feeling his breath against my skin, I felt I could deny him nothing.

I poked the offending lump of mush swimming amongst a sea of carrots, celery and chicken soup. Attempting to cut a piece of the ball with my spoon, I severely miscalculated the texture and weight. Instead of breaking off a small portion, I flung the section of matzo ball over my shoulder and it hit the wall behind me with a loud slap. The sound of silver hitting porcelain resonated through the air in the room and my face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"I'm…so, so sorry! I had no idea the balls would be so…fluffy," I stammered, climbing out of my seat and grabbing my napkin to wipe the mess from the wall. "Honestly, I thought the balls would be harder, more solid. I didn't realize." With my back to the table, I felt everyone's eyes on me. When I turned around, I saw Esme red in the face, my mother staring at me with wide eyes and Edward with his head in his hands. Chancing a look at Carlisle, I saw his face was purple, his lips mashed together and his shoulders were shaking. Suddenly, the room erupted in hysterics. My jaw dropped open and I, too, laughed.

"Well, that's a new one. I wish I caught that on film!" Carlisle exclaimed and Esme nodded.

"Way to go, Bella. Since you've made performance art of dinner, perhaps you should try it this time? Oh, and could you avoid hitting the ceiling?" Edward teased. Returning to my chair, I slowly sliced a piece of the slippery ball from the now-mauled orb and spooned it to my mouth. Wrapping my lips around the spoon, I was blown away by the delicious taste of the soup. Chewing carefully, I moaned at the near orgasmic explosion of flavor. "Wow Esme, these balls are fantastic. Really!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you Bella, I'm glad you like them," she chuckled.

"No, seriously, these balls are fucking awesome," I said, distracted.

"Bella!" my mother shouted angrily. Confused, I looked at her, thinking about what I could have done to upset her this time.

"Oh," I mumbled, realizing, "I'm sorry. I was just excited about the balls." Edward snickered next to me and I sucked in my lips to keep from smiling through the apology. Renee wouldn't like that.

"Mom, they really are incredible. Thank you," Edward said, picking up his spoon to continue eating.

The remainder of the 'Great Soup Inhalation' occurred without further injury or property damage. After Maria cleared the bowls from the table, she carried in a tray of grayish lumps decorated with a leafy green substance I had come to know as 'garnish' from past experiences at the Cullens' parties.

"Now there's matzo balls on a plate? Wow, I'm seriously beginning to re-think my former options on this holiday." I said as Maria placed the blob onto my plate. Grabbing my spoon, I sectioned off a rather large piece and shoveled it into my mouth before I registered Edward's comment.

"That's not a matzo ball, Bella. You may not…" he started. Unfortunately, the warning came a second too late as a horrendous fish taste permeated my mouth. Unable to handle the repulsive food, I quickly spit it out. A huge, half-chewed, grey blob landed in the middle of the table.

"…like it," Edward finished.

"What in the fuck was that?" I asked, and then rubbed my tongue vigorously with my napkin. Seeing Edward staring at my movement, I laughed as I could only imagine what this looked like from a side view. I placed my napkin back into my lap but left my tongue out for a half second longer than necessary. Edward coughed and I knew saw my double-pierced tongue.

"Language!" Renee exclaimed. Rolling my eyes, I poked the grey 'thing' on my plate, and wished I could have flung that across the room instead.

"Gefilte fish," Carlisle answered. "It's an…acquired taste." I noticed that his plate was sans the offending fish paste.

"Umm, it's disgusting," I stated, jumping in my seat as a sharp pain radiated through my leg. Looking at my mother, she glared at me. Assuming she must have kicked me, I bent my knee and raised it up until my foot was resting on the chair. I hugged my knee and eyed my shin to assess the damage.

"That's child abuse, just so you know," I griped. Renee rolled her eyes and tried the fish nastiness. Watching her chew then swallow quickly let me know that she hated it too. I flashed her a face that screamed, 'I told you so' before sticking my tongue out like the child I was.

The rest of the table didn't respond to my outburst but I could tell Edward was struggling with something and I assumed it was laughter, until I looked over. The current position in my chair caused my skirt to ride dangerous high on my thighs and I saw him lick his lips of out the corner of my eye. Deciding to test the waters, I ran one of my hands down my leg towards the hem of my skirt and fiddled with the material, raising it further. Edward's Adam's apple bobbed and I smirked, realizing I had his attention.

Renee started a mindless conversation about hardwood floors and I silently wondered if Edward preferred hardwood or carpet. Resistance was futile, "So Edward, I see a lot of area rugs around your house, but no room is fully carpeted. Would you rather wall to wall carpeting, a rug or a completely bare floor?" Of course, I asked while Edward was sipping his water, which he spit out as I turned to face him in my chair, not dropping my leg.

"Well Bella, to be honest, I prefer hardwood floors. They're easier to clean and I can get to all of the _hard to reach_ places," he answered, smirking. I watched as his eyes glanced from my face, to my chest - where he paused for a moment - before looking further down to the space between my legs.

Maria broke Edward's fixed gaze by squeezing between us to collect our plates covered in vile fish crap. Angry music didn't seem fitting for the moment any longer, so I subtly scrolled through playlists on my iPod. Edward joined the conversation with the rest of the table while Maria flitted around and prepared for the main course. I was distracted by my music selection long enough that when I looked up, a variety of different foods lined the middle of the table. Quickly settling on Halestorm's 'I Get Off', I looked at a pile of golden brown ovals on a platter directly in front of me.

"Umm, what the hell is that?" I asked, cringing.

"Latkes, Bella." Edward responded.

"And, I'm supposed to know what that is, how?" I retorted.

"They're shredded potatoes with onions. Mush them together, fry them and voila! Latkes," he said, complete with hand motions.

Grabbing a potato Frisbee from the platter, I turned to Edward and questioned, "Okay, so…how do I eat this?"

"Chew and swallow, Bella. This isn't rocket science," Edward retorted.

"Jerk. I'm familiar with swallowing," I mumbled and Edward gulped. "What I meant was, is there an instruction manual for this particular item? Clearly I need one as my experience with dinner so far has been an epic fail." I finished, loudly.

"Cut into small pieces without hitting anyone, then top it off with applesauce or sour cream," he said, smiling.

"You put apples on your potatoes? That's really…odd," I stated. "Also, I don't do sour cream."

"Why not?" Edward asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, if must know," I started, "I was with my now ex-boyfriend and I went into his fridge one night while he was waiting upstairs. I grabbed a container full of white fluffy stuff thinking it was whipped cream…it wasn't," I admitted, not remembering the other people at the table.

"Bella! Please! Need I remind you of our talk earlier?" Renee exclaimed, furious. I kept my gaze on my plate, unwilling to look at anyone. I hated my lack of brain to vocal cord filter.

Edward clearly enjoyed my embarrassment as he was laughing quietly to himself beside me. I decided yet again, to be adventurous with food and scooped some applesauce onto my plate. Cutting a small piece from the corner of the smashed potato and onion concoction, I dipped it in the applesauce then brought the fork to my mouth. Reaching my tongue out, I wiped some of the applesauce off before shoving the entire tail end of the fork into my mouth and was pleasantly surprised again.

"Esme, really. Wow! This is ridiculously good," I moaned and kept eating.

"Thank you Bella, I'm glad you think so," Esme cooed.

Dinner continued without any further interaction from me. I was distracted by the overwhelming taste of salty and sweet dancing across my taste buds as I ate more than my fair share of latkes. Eventually, the table relaxed into a comfortable and sated silence.

"Dinner was delicious, Mom. Thank you," Edward said as he placed his napkin on his empty plate.

"Thank you, Edward. We can do presents later, okay?"

"Sure. Alright, well, I need to study. Finals are in a week and a half," Edward admitted, standing up from the table.

"I can help you study," I blurted out, anxious to be alone with him again.

"Yeah? How much do you know about biology?" he teased.

"Probably not as much as you, but I can read. Thus meaning, I can quiz you from a textbook," I bragged.

"Sure, sounds good," Edward replied, and we made our way upstairs.

x-x-x

I was seated in Edward's rolling desk chair with a study guide in my lap and his reading glasses perched on my nose. He was stretched out on his bed, arms crossed above him underneath a pillow as he gazed at the ceiling.

"A Gram stain of the peritoneal fluid revealed Gram negative rods. What is the most likely identity of the organism?" I quizzed, but watched Edward think through his answer.

"Simple answer? Bacteria," he replied, moving on his side and propped himself up on one elbow. Meeting his eyes, I saw a predatory stare and I was nervous for a moment. Until now, all we'd done is study, a fact I was none-to-happy with. "This is too easy, I can just respond to questions without any issue," he said, sitting up.

"Okay, how do you suppose we do this, then?"

"I have a proposition for you, if you're interested," he began and I motioned for him to continue. "I need to be anxious, like I would be during the exam. So, how about, for every question I answer correctly, you remove an article of clothing. For every question I get wrong, you put one on?" he asked, serious.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, are you trying to get me naked?" I attempted to sound indifferent, but my heart hammered in my chest, excited.

"Can you blame me?" Edward asked, a small crooked grin on his face.

"Alright, I accept. But, what's in it for me?"

"How about," he started, "for every article you loose, I loose one as well."

"You have a deal."

It took quite a few questions before I realized how my presence affected Edward's ability to think. Then again, my ability to read was stunted at the sight of his bare chest. The 'game' left us in a minimal state of dress, although I had re-dressed several times due to Edward fucking up answers. As of now, Edward lacked a shirt, shoes and socks. I sat across from him, still in a tank top, bra, skirt and my panties. He had laughed hysterically once I lost the sweater, seeing the inappropriately ironic tee-shirt that lay underneath.

"Okay, next one." Edward said, smiling wide.

"What is the crystallization of a virus?" I asked.

"Hmm, let me think about that one," Edward mused, standing up. "Well, it is a process of transformation," he said and took a step towards me. "That takes viral components," he added with another step, "and turning them into… Organized… Solid… Particles."

Edward punctuated the last three words with minute movements in my direction. Upon the last spoken word, he placed both of his hands on the arms of my chair, caging me. My heart was raced at his proximity and he leaned his head down, running his nose along my cheek. "Did I get it right?" he whispered.

Unable to speak, I simply nodded. My own excitement kept me silent as he pulled back and looked directly into my eyes. I was lost, yet completely at ease under his watchful stare. He ran his fingers along my thighs; his hands dipped below my skirt and traced nonsensical designs across my skin until he reached the fabric of my panties. "Can I take these?" he breathed, and I inched my face forward, to rub my lips up and down against his cheek, giving him the answer.

I felt the dull scratching of fingernails on my hipbones as he curled his fingers into the soft satin. Instead of yanking them off in a swift motion like I expected, he slowly pulled them down, bit by painstaking bit, over my ass and down my thighs. Just as a rush of cool air hit my tender flesh, his lips crashed to mine.

Edward's lips were soft yet unyielding in their movements. I could feel confidence and experience as they passed through our mouths in a waltz older than time itself. His moan resonated through my lips and continued deep into my chest. With my panties still moving down my legs, his tongue ran across my lower lip, silently begging for entry, for a partner. Opening my mouth, I tentatively reached out my tongue, and his met mine in a slow yet sensual caress.

His taste was indescribable as my mind lacked the words needed to capture his essence. His tongue glided along with mine, only pausing to curl around the small metal barbells pierced through my tongue and I groaned in sheer contented bliss. Breaking away for air, I tried to catch my breath as Edward continued his exploration of my skin with his lips. He trailed from my jaw to my neck and stopped every so often to lightly suck on a spot he'd encountered. My hands moved of their own accord, taking residence in the bronze hair I admired from afar until this moment.

Edward growled as my nails dragged along his scalp, scratching and pulling at the strands. He nipped at the thin flesh covering my collarbones and I grasped the back of his neck, holding him to me. His hands had slipped my panties over my feet and his fingers traveled across the flesh on my legs, stopping every so often to tightly squeeze the muscles he discovered. Kissing my clavicle once, he quickly removed his lips and brought them back to mine with abandon. Edward groaned loudly and pulled away to rest his forehead on mine. I opened my eyes to find his still closed and I watched as his chest rose and fell with each rapid breath. Finding myself entranced by the motion, I failed to look into his eyes as they searched for mine.

"Bella," he said, softly, and I gazed into the green orbs trained on my face. "You have no idea how long I've waited." His face shook from side to side, almost imperceptibly, and I lifted a finger to his lips.

"So have I," I breathed, and our mouths met, speaking volumes that neither could voice with any degree of accuracy.

His fingers had made their way past my knees and were brushing along the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. This time, I pressed my lips to his and my body shook with anticipation. Edward's hands were firmly planted in fists against me, and I knew that if he released his fingers, they would touch where I most desired. I reached up and wove my hands into his hair, pulling softly as an unspoken plea. Feeling his hands unclench from their current state, I held his head tighter and fought for control of the kiss. Relenting, Edward's mouth opened and immediately his tongue sought out mine. I moaned at the slight brush of his fingers against my wet flesh. He ripped his mouth away from mine as he stroked the outer lips of my pussy.

"God, Bella, you're so wet. Tell me, do I do this to you?" he murmured, running his fingers through my damp pussy, moving from my lips upwards and found my pierced clit. "Fuck!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "Tell me, Bella, does this feel good?" he asked as he ran his finger along the one of the sides of my piercing. "So hot, wet…and, for me? Tell me Bella…"

"Yes, Edward. You do this to me. Please..." I begged weakly, my voice shaking. My arms fell and gripped the arms of the chair tightly as his finger teased my opening.

"Tell me what you want, Bella. Tell me, and I'll do it. If you don't, I'll stop," he stated, pressing his finger slowly inside. "Now, Bella," he commanded, still leaning over me, bent at the waist using the hand on my thigh to support his weight. I moaned, and felt his finger slide deeper into my pussy. My hips arched off the chair and I whispered Edward's name into the air between us. He pulled his finger out and drew circles around my clit. Digging my nails into the chair, I shifted my hips, attempting to move his finger back inside. Suddenly, Edward withdrew his hand from me completely and took a step back from the chair, standing up. I cried out at the loss of his hands on me. "What did I say, Bella? Tell me or I'll stop," he stated and I whimpered.

"Edward," I pleaded, sitting back down in the chair completely and I reached my arms out to him. He shook his head and crossed his arms over his bare chest. My hands moved from the arms of the chair to my thighs and I pressed down on the skin. Edward's eyes dropped to my legs as I slid one of my hands under my knee, and lifted my leg. I draped my knee over the arm of the chair, and hoped to entice Edward into returning. His breath hitched and my eyes dropped from his lust-filled orbs to his chest. My body ached with the need to run my hands along his muscles, his nipples. I placed my hand directly over my mound as I stared at his body. Sliding my fingers across my pierced clit, I groaned but wished it to be Edward's hand instead of my own. Momentarily stunned by the distinct 'V' of his hips and small trail of hair that disappeared below the waistband of his jeans; I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"No, Bella. Don't you dare touch yourself," my eyes snapped to his and the heated gaze I'd encountered stunned me. With a groan, I tore my hand away from my pussy and placed it back on my thigh.

"God, please Edward, please."

"You know how to get what you want," Edward taunted, looping his fingers through his belt loops, effectively framing the bulge in his jeans.

"Come back here, Edward," I begged, needing to feel him again. He shook his head and raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Please, I need your hands on me. You felt so good…" I trailed off, waiting for him to respond.

"Where do you want me?" he asked, taking a small step forward. I sensed his game and decided to play dirty.

"I want you on your knees in front of me. I want your hand in my pussy and your mouth on my clit," I demanded and pointed to the floor at my feet. Edward audibly swallowed and rushed to stand in front of the chair. "Down." Dropping to his knees, he lifted the leg that remained on the floor over his shoulder. Putting his hands underneath my ass, he yanked me forward, spreading me wide.

"I can see how wet you are, Bella. I want to taste you," Edward said, his breath fanning across my wet flesh. Sliding his hands from under me, he quickly drove one of his fingers inside me once again.

"Fuck!" I called out. Removing one of my hands from the arm of the chair, I dove my fingers into his hair, pushing his face towards my center. "Taste me, Edward. I need your tongue on me."

"Jesus, Bella," he breathed, then wrapped his lips around my pierced clit. I could feel him flicking his tongue over the barbell while his finger slowly drove in and out of my dripping pussy. I cried out his name and felt him moan against my flesh. The vibrations traveled from my clit to the tips of my toes and I gripped his hair tighter, holding him to me. His added another finger inside me and I bit my lip in an attempt to not scream. It felt so good. My eyes closed and he paused his ministrations on my body. "Don't close your eyes. Watch me as I play with you."

"Oh!" I cried as I looked down, seeing my hand in his hair and his eyes glazed. The sight of Edward's gorgeous face between my legs with his eyes locked on mine had me forget where I was and I moaned, loudly. "Fuck, Edward. Mmm, you feel…so…ugh…" Edward pulled his head back, but kept moving his fingers in and out of me, gradually moving faster.

"As much as I love hearing you, love, I need you to be a little quieter. You don't want our time interrupted, do you?" he questioned, withdrawing his fingers from me completely.

"No!" I whisper-shouted, "I can't…I mean, I don't…God, just please…don't stop," I begged and lightly tugged on his hair to bring his face back to my aching flesh. Edward returned and hummed around my clit, his teeth closed around the barbell. Pumping his fingers inside me at a faster pace, I felt my inner walls squeeze and release his fingers. My hips rose to meet his thrusts, and I moaned unintelligibly. Edward slid a hand up my torso and grabbed one of my breasts harshly. Moving my hand onto of his, I maneuvered our grip underneath the fabric of my tank top and bra. Groaning against the nub between his lips, his hand sought out my hardened nipple and pinched the puckered flesh. Removing my hand from his, I moved my hand to my unattended breast and massaged the other nipple through my clothing. Edward worked my pussy expertly and I felt myself getting closer to the edge. "Edward, I'm so close, please."

"I want you to come for me, Bella," he said, breaking away from my swollen clit momentarily only to return with fervor. He stopped pumping his fingers and held them inside me. Curling his digits, he found my sweet spot and he gently dragged his teeth against my clit.

"Edward! Oh fuck…I'm gonna…wait…I can't…oh God…" I stammered, balancing right on the edge of my release. Edward sucked my clit into his mouth hard and with one more stroke to my internal bundle of nerves, I felt myself fall over the edge. "Edward! Oh, Edward!" I called out his name into the air between us as I came on his fingers. My inner walls clamped down on his hand and I dragged my nails along his scalp as he worked me through the aftershocks. I saw stars behind my closed eyes, still breathing hard as Edward removed his fingers from inside me. I heard him moaning over the sound of my heart pounding in my chest. I opened my eyes to see Edward, his fingers in his mouth, staring directly into my eyes.

"Your taste? It's exquisite. God, and Bella, when you come…" he trailed off, his eyes closing and his chin fell to his chest. My legs shook as I removed them from his shoulder and the arm of the chair. Edward stood up, his knees cracking as he did so, and he wobbled on his feet for a moment. Dropping my gaze to the bulge now directly in front of my face, I saw his hard cock straining against the denim. Edward moaned and placed his hands on my shoulders to steady himself as I ran my hands along his clothed cock. I raised my hands to his waistband and undid the button fly slowly. Pressing my lips to one of his hipbones, I was shocked to find Edward's lack of underwear. I nipped at the thin skin, placing open-mouthed kisses along his abdomen, making my way to the other side. Once I reached his other hipbone, I gave one last nip before backing away. His jeans were dangerously low on his hips, the dark hair peaking out from the now-open fly. Sliding my hands into the sides of his waistband, I pulled his jeans over his hips, excited to see what lay underneath. I gasped when Edward's hard cock came into my view, jutting out proudly from his body. Pushing the denim the rest of the way down, I took a moment to compose myself as he stepped out from the pile on the floor.

In short, Edward was magnificent. His cock was hard, thick and longer than any other I'd encountered in my short sex life. The muscles in his thighs were defined, clearly a product of vigorous exercise and I nearly moaned in delight. I'd fantasized about being with Edward for years, and finally it was coming true. His thighs gave way to muscled calves, and I took a moment to relish in his naked body on display in front of me. Reaching up, I tentatively ran a finger across his length and he hissed, his cock jumping at my touch. He grabbed my hand and pressed it hard against him. I could feel the contours of his soft flesh in my palm as I wrapped my hand around his length.

"Fuck! Oh, God," Edward called to the ceiling, throwing his head back at my touch. "Wait," he said as he placed his hand over mine, stroking his cock up and down once before pulling away. Leaning over, he put his hands on my waist and drew me out of the chair. His lips crashed into mine, forcing them open and his tongue swept into my mouth. We stood, arms running along the others body as we kissed feverishly in the middle of his bedroom. I could taste myself on him and where I thought I would be repulsed, I was only more excited at the memory of his face between my legs. He stepped backward and I took a step forward to keep our mouths together. Moving us slowly to his bed, I smiled against his lips and dug my hands into his hair. As Edward sat down on the edge of his bed, I leaned down, trailing my lips to his ear and suckled on the soft skin. I felt his breath near my collarbone and felt his lips as they pressed against me. Sighing at the feeling of his teeth dragging along my skin, I turned my mouth towards his ear.

"Edward," I whispered, slowly drawing my hands out of his hair, across his shoulders and down his chest, pausing for a moment to drag my nails over his nipples. He sucked in a breath and I nipped at his earlobe. Running my tongue along the shell of his ear, I decided to tease him like he did me. "Tell me what you want," I felt him smirk against my neck. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

Pulling away from his face, I lowered myself to my knees in between his legs, kissing the skin of his chest and abdomen as I made my way down. I turned my eyes to his and saw the deep green of his gaze blazing with desire. Finally settled between his legs, I scratched my nails along the skin of his thighs, teasing him with my painfully slow movements. Edward's hand dove into my hair and tried to guide my mouth to where he wanted most. Regardless of my desire to give him what he wanted, I reached one hand over his hard length, lightly trailing one finger across the skin. He hissed, and grabbed my hand, trying to increase the pressure. "No, Edward," I demanded, brushing his hand from mine. "Tell me…tell me and I'll do it."

"Bella," he pleaded, the look on his face screaming for me to touch him. His features shifted from desire and near pain, to determined. After a deep breath, he began, "I want your hands on my cock, Bella. I want to watch your pretty little mouth wrapped around me. I want to feel your tongue on me."

Letting out a low 'fuck' under my breath, I quickly brought my hand to his inner thigh and squeezed the muscle beneath my fingertips. I moved my hands upwards and grasped his cock in both hands so only the head remained uncovered. Bringing my head close, I stuck my tongue out of my mouth and I heard Edward whimper in anticipation. Again, he wove a hand into my hair and guided me closer to where he wanted me. I placed a light kiss on the head, then ran the pointed tip of my tongue over his slit, removing the slight drop of pre-cum that leaked out. Again, my tongue returned, only this time, I arranged the two barbells of my tongue around the rim of his head. Moving my tongue from side to side, I traced the mushroom tip with the metal of my mouth. I shifted my gaze from his abdomen upwards to glance at his face. Edward's mouth was open, his lips forming a small 'o'. Taking one of my hands from his length, I brought it to his thigh and rubbed what I hoped, were teasing circles on his skin. With the hand remaining on his cock, I explored my newfound freedom and slid up and down his shaft. Without warning, I took the entire head of him into my mouth and sucked…hard.

"Bella!" he roared, his hand pulling at the strands of my hair, the feeling bordering on painful. "Oh, God!" he exclaimed. I pressed forward, sinking my mouth down to meet my hand at the base of him. With Edward's cock at the back of my throat, I massaged the underside with my tongue. His moans sounded in the air between us: a mixture of unintelligible sounds and the repeated calling of my name. My mouth bobbed up and down, my hand following my lips as I gazed at Edward's face. Our eyes were locked in an intimate stare and his hand increased the pressure on the back of my head, guiding my rhythm. Pulling him out of my mouth, I licked my lips. Moving my hand, I twisted around the skin beneath the head of his cock and brought my mouth back down. I gave him another light kiss on the tip before teasing the skin with my double pierced tongue.

"Please," he begged and I relented. Again, I took his entire length into my mouth and down my throat. His hips shifted slightly off of the bed, meeting my mouth in slow movements. I moaned around him and he pushed himself deep into my throat. "Bella…wait…ugh…wait…" he pleaded, pulling gently on my hair. Still looking into his eyes, I released him from my mouth, but kept my hand on him, stroking him. "God, as much as I….ugh…want to come in that pretty little mouth…fuck…I want to be inside you."

I was awed by the look of pure need and desire on his gorgeous features. Unable to deny his request, I stood up. Edward assisted in removing the remnants of my clothes, throwing them across the room hastily. In a matter of moments, I stood in front of him, naked and anxious under his heated gaze. He leaned forward and kissed the small skull tattoos on my ribs, still not breaking eye contact. With his arms wrapped around me, he pulled me to his chest and we fell back on the bed. The wet flesh between my legs rested over his hardened length and I knew, with the slightest shift of my hips, he would be inside me.

"Do you have…anything?" I asked timidly. Quickly, Edward climbed out from underneath me and walked over to a duffel bag in the corner. Unzipping a small pocket, he retrieved a foil packet and came back to bed. He was on his knees in front of me as he opened the condom and placed it on the tip of his length. I leaned forward, wrapping my hand around his and pushed the condom onto his cock. Edward's lips met mine hard and our mouths danced together, a mix of nips and swipes of tongues. He slowly pressed against my shoulders and I lay back, my head resting against a pillow. Maneuvering himself above me and between my legs, he placed his weight on one hand. His free hand reached down, took hold of his hardened length and rubbed it against my clit. I moaned loudly at the sensation and he kissed my eyelids as they fluttered closed.

"Do you want me?" he asked, the head of his cock poised at my entrance. I nodded and he nuzzled his nose against my neck. His breath was hot as he panted on my skin and I lifted my hips. My movement caused him to slip inside me and we both cried out at the intrusion. "Bella?" he asked, softly, holding himself still. I felt his whole body shaking with restraint.

"Yes, please. Edward…" I trailed off at the feeling of him pressing inside me. He moved with agonizing slowness. I could feel every inch of him, stretching, filling and completing me. The sensation of Edward within me was near indescribable in its rightness. Inch by painstaking inch, he pressed forward until his hips were flush with mine. He filled me in ways I never imagined existed and he paused, his chest pressed to mine. Turning my head to the side, I placed kisses along the skin I could reach and his lips sought out mine. Without breaking our heated kisses, Edward slowly retreated from my body, only to push back with the same slow, incremental movements. I moaned into his mouth and he broke his lips away from mine, his breathing hard and heavy.

"God, Bella, you're so…tight…warm…" he said, eyes closed. The look on his face radiated pure pleasure and I smiled, sharing his thoughts. Placing my feet flat on the bed opposite his hips, I raised myself up to meet him at his next thrust inside my body. He groaned, slipping deeper within me, the adjustment pushing him farther into my depths. His movements sped up and I called out his name repeatedly. It was a mantra, a prayer, begging for him not to stop. Placing my hands on his back, I clawed at the skin of his shoulders and he pulled back from my body only to slam himself back inside. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest, a mirror image to my own. Each beat acted as a metronome, a beautiful keeper of time in our erotic dance. My name tumbled in whispers from his lips, and while the sound may have seemed quiet, I felt it in my bones. I begged him for more, of what, I didn't know, but his body responded to my pleas in perfect replies. Answering my body's unspoken questions with knowledge only he could have known.

My mind and body were lost in a sea of movement, feeling nothing but him buried deep inside my liquid heat. The world could come crashing down and I wouldn't have noticed, my whole existence, locked in a trance. It was as if I was lost and the only guiding light was Edward. He was within me, above me, and I was surrounded by his scent, his being. Yet the outside world came sinking in as Edward paused, still inside me, his face white with panic. He removed his hand from the bed next to me, shifted his weight and brought one finger over his lips, signaling for me to be quiet. I could hear the sound of heels as they clicked against the stairs and the wood creaked. The footsteps got louder as they made their way down the hall. "Ask me something," Edward whispered.

"Like what?" I exasperated. _Did he really think I could form a question at a time like this?_

"Fuck, just ask… What are commensals?" he said, still not moving from his place between my thighs. The footsteps stopped directly outside of Edward's bedroom door.

"So, Edward, what are commensals?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking but still project into the air. I could feel him, hard and deep within me. Unable to stop, my inner muscles squeezed him and he gave me a pleading look, biting his lip.

"Commensals are microorganisms that are constantly present on body surfaces. Their flourishing in any given area depends upon physiological factors of temperature, moisture, and the presence of certain nutrients and inhibitory substance. Their presence is not essential to life because…" he said, little louder than necessary, gazing directly into my eyes.

"Edward, Bella?" Esme called from the outside of the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to tell you that we're serving dessert. Come down when you can."

"Thank you, Mom! We'll be down soon. Just want to finish up this section!" Edward called out.

"Okay, sweetie. Don't take too long, you two. We'll see you downstairs." Esme said.

He waited, completely still and we both listened to the retreating footsteps. When they faded down the steps, Edward leaned down, and placed his lips next to my ear. "Bella, while on the subject of flora, did you know, that because of its constant exposure and contact with the environment," he started, dragging his lips across my neck. "The skin is particularly _apt_ to contain transient microorganisms." His hips pulled away from the spot between my thighs, slowly pulling his cock from inside me. "Nevertheless, there is a constant and _well defined_ resident flora," he continued, pressing forward, "that's modified in different _anatomic_ areas by secretions." He moved back once more until only the head of his cock remained within my tight pussy, and he ran a hand down my body. Playing with my pierced clit, he spoke again, "Also, there's habitual wearing of clothing, though I must say, I prefer you without it. And, of course, proximity to mucous membranes," he said, then bit down on my ear and slammed himself into my core.

"Oh, fuck!" I cried out, as he pulled back and pressed into me again. "Edward, oh God." I was more than a little turned on by his speech and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Bella, oh! Fuck, you feel so good…so…wet…tight," Edward moaned, right next to my ear, his hand still playing with my pierced clit.

"Mmm, yes…more," I begged, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him hard into my hips. "Edward, please…tell me…tell me more."

"Yes, that's right, hold me, Bella," he said, rubbing my clit faster. "What…do…you…want me…to tell you?" he asked, his thrusts punctuated each word.

"Science stuff…God, yes…it was…fucking hot," I responded, raising my hips to meet his movements.

"You feel…incredible," he started then paused for a moment, moving his hips in small circles. His actions had him hitting my sweet spot in the best ways and I cried out his name, pleading for him not to stop. "The predominant…resident micro…organisms of the…skin…are aerobic and…anaerobic…diptheroid bacilli," he whispered, directly into my ear. Nipping at my earlobe, he thrust inside me, harder than ever before, exaggerated with every word that left his lips. "Come for me, Bella."

"God, yes…please. Faster," I pleaded, squeezing my legs around his hips and digging my heels into the backs of his thighs. Edward's fingers moved impossibly faster on my clit as his hips slammed into mine. "Edward, I'm so…close," I said, feeling the muscles in my legs shake. I dragged my arms from around his neck to his back. He removed his hand from my clit and I whimpered at the loss. "Edward," I begged, "Please." Reaching his hand over his shoulder, he pulled my arm and moved my hand to my clit. He held his hand over mine and wove our fingers together to run small circles over my sensitive nub.

"Yesss," he hissed, "touch yourself for me. Let me watch, Bella. Come for me." The motions of our fingers combined with the exquisite feeling of him pounding inside me, had me racing towards release. Edward adjusted himself to his knees, then draped my thighs over his, allowing him to thrust even deeper inside me. This new position had him brushing against my sweet spot and I called out his name with every thrust. He moved his hands underneath my hips, holding me to him and he pulled my body towards his as pushed within me.

"Edward!" I called out, "Edward, I'm…I'm…ugh…God…yes…" With one final cry of his name, I came hard and dug my nails into his leg. My inner muscles squeezed him and he moaned, loudly.

"Bella, fuck! God, you're…so…tight. Bella…Bella…" he chanted, slamming his hips against mine. After a few thrusts, his body stilled within me and his lips crashed to mine. My hands flew to his hair, holding his face to mine and I felt him moaning into my mouth. His body shook, his lips tore away from my own and he called my name into my neck. Collapsing, I relished in the feel of his weight covering me in a safe, warm embrace.

"Bella," he whispered, hands running through my hair and his forehead leaning on mine.

"Mmm," I agreed in contented bliss.

Edward pulled out of me and walked to the bathroom to, I assume, get rid of the condom. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and my body shuddered. I felt the bed shift as he climbed in and I sighed as his arms wrapped around me. My back was to his front and I could feel his lips press against my neck. He nuzzled the skin he encountered and I squeezed the arm around my waist. Turning my head towards his, our lips met over my shoulder. "We should head downstairs," I breathed, my heart still pounding in my chest.

"Please, just a few more minutes," he said, tightening his grip on me. "I just want to hold you next to me." With that confession, I kissed him again.

x-x-x

After saying our overly sweet goodbyes and my mother praised Esme about dinner, we made our way out the door. I tried my best not to waddle on our way to the car, the area between my legs sore from its earlier use. As we got in, Renee watched as I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable. She turned the key in the ignition and the car came to life with a loud kick then lulled into a gentle purr. My mother looked straight out of the windshield, unfocused, her eyes trained on something in the distance. She took a deep breath.

"You fucked Edward Cullen, didn't you?"

"Yeah… I did," I responded, shameless, with a small, contented smirk on my face as I slid the earbuds of my iPod into my ears.

_Happy Fucking Hanukkah. _

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh, yes. Happy fucking Hanukkah.

First and foremost, a thank you of epic proportions to my pre-reader, **EchoesOfTwilight.** If you haven't read her fic, "Behind the Clouds", you're seriously missing out. I highly recommend it.

To the other ladies in the LoD, **araeo, nerac**, and **AmeryMarie**… this never could have happened without your constant support and encouragement. Your faith in me is more than I could possibly deserve. I thank you 43859234958201348597528345 times over.

To all of the ladies that participated in Eight Nights of Cullen, thank you for everything! For being wonderful, for understanding the need for some Hanukkah representation in the Fandom and the WC's that made this possible. Especially the lovely Miss Dark…

Go and check out the other entries for Eight Days of Cullen!

**So, what did you think? I'd love to hear from you…**

**Click the button.**


End file.
